The Gods, Percy, And Annabeth
by bookworm22113
Summary: The famous known couple of Percabeth is better than ever. But the gods think it's dangerous for Olympus! Will they tear this lovely couple apart for their own safety or will love prevail? Just the first chapter so far!


**Percy POV- **

**Warning: All the information in Mythology or anything might not be true and accurate information.**

**Time period: After all the giants died and stuff and Percy was just with Annabeth on the Argo II taking a break when Percy was going with Annabeth to Greece.**

**My awesome Beta: ummmm26- ~ummmm26**

* * *

This day was pretty chaotic you could say but then again, I'm a demigod. It all started off when Annabeth and I got off the Argo II to take a break. I was totally beaten up by how much I had to guide the water so I laid down in the soft green grass and nearly passed out. Time flew by so fast, I had no idea I had been sleeping for so long. But the dream I had, oh it was unusual alright. Even for a demigod. Now that's weird. I didn't have a single clue as to where it was but it looked strangely familiar.

It had a humungous entrance- no, wait, humungous wouldn't even be big enough a word to describe it. It had polished white marble floors and big artistically designed pillars that held everything together. Man, Annabeth would have loved to be here with all this architecture around. She's kind of nutty when it comes to architecture and buildings. She goes mad talking about what she would do if she had built them and rants about what the actual person did. Usually, for me, it's one of those many times where I take a trip to dreamland and doze off.

As I went in, I could feel the radiation of power. I could literally feel it as if it were influencing my emotions. I was angry on one side but I was as calm as an ocean on the other. I felt like I would tear apart myself from how many conflicting emotions I had! Just then, when I decided that it might be time to leave now, Poseidon walked in.

Trident in one hand, he walked down the long marble floored aisle to his throne. I was in the Empire State building in Manhattan. On the 600th floor which was Olympus. I had been there a couple of times when I was younger like 12 or so, but it looked different. It looked almost better than it used to. Annabeth. I remember now, Athena put Annabeth in charge to fix the wreckage after the Titan war and build all new things for Olympus. It looked newer and not so old fashioned anymore.

When Poseidon walked in, that calm feeling settled over me again. Then, my emotions were ambushed by anger and resentment. What was going on? Usually in dreams for demigods, it's kind of like your spying on something that's happening in a totally different place. Most times, dreams are supposed to help you by spying on your enemy so you know their plan. But this dream was odd; it seemed like Poseidon was looking straight at me like he knew I was there. It was almost like he could sense it. His green eyes looked sad and dragged away making him look like he was aging by the minute. That was when I realized that Poseidon wasn't the only god in here. Artemis, Apollo, and Ares were all on the far left corners seated in their thrones. That's where it was coming from- all that anger and hate. It was coming from Ares. I hated that guy since my first quest when he told Zeus I stole his lightning bolt and he was the thief after all.

"We have all gathered here today because of one matter indeed, the separation of Poseidon's son from Athena's daughter. Together, as I must say they could be very dangerous to Olympus as it is. They could be the reason of Olympus's downfall including our own. They could even end up like the other heroes that fell in love. This is why we must separate the two—Poseidon what are you staring at? PERCY!" Zeus roared with anger and then my dream was gone, everything pitch black. Annabeth was shaking me awake.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted.

"I'm up. I'm up!"

"Good. What happened? You were screaming so loud, you woke me up. What were you dreaming about?" Annabeth said lightly.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I knew I shouldn't hide it from her but I couldn't bring myself to say it and then look at her stormy gray eyes. It was too much to take.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, Percy. Just tell me later then." Annabeth brushed her hand across my head and ruffled my hair. She was then distracted by the sound of growling. Annabeth and I stood as quickly as we could.

"Who's there?"

Annabeth shrieked.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know, something just hit my leg, I can't walk Percy!"

The growling got louder and I realized that it was familiar. I felt like I've heard it before.

"Annabeth, did you get hit by poison?"

"Percy, you know this monster, don't you?"

So many possibilities just swarmed through my head. But it all pointed to one monster. The Manticore. Monsters aren't usually smart but this one, this one was way smarter than we thought. I remembered the last time I met him. It was when I was 14 and Annabeth, Thalia, and I were on our way to a school dance to pick up 2 new half-bloods. But last time, we hadn't defeated him, it was the Hunters of Artemis that had to come to our aid. Now we had no one. Knowing we would have to fight this monster, I pulled out Riptide from my pocket and it grew out into a long shiny bronze sword.


End file.
